hiddenshadevillagefandomcom-20200214-history
Dosu Kinabi
Dosu Kinabi (キナビ ドス) is a Jōnin of Kirigakure descent and a current resident of Hikagakure. He is the leader of Squad 4. Background Dosu, born to the parents of Geotobi Kanabi and Queti Shikoga. He was a young boy, particularly placed into the footsteps of his father. At a young age he was taught to live harshly and let nothing go for granted. His father was a Kirigakure militant, someone who was used for his strategic mind at best. Dosu’s father pushed him to learn everything he was going to need to survive in such a harsh environment at a time like this. Being raised strictly, he grew to take hold of his father’s teachings and be nothing less than a machine for his village’s military force. At the age of seven, having been ripened, he was then enrolled into the academy. Dosu spent three hard boiled years in the learning institute. Being taught by Geotobi the political standpoints, strategic outlooks, and intellectual attributes helped him through his academy days. There was little to no contest for initial test which led to his final exam. The Ninja Academy's final graduation exam consisted of pitting all of the graduates against each other in a ring of exposed death leaving only one survivor which would then be promoted to the rank of Genin. His exam was rough, though he was able to best most of his opponents in hand-to-hand combat, which is what his father ripened him up for, who was there till the end. This was also during the time where he had lost his left eye do to kunai impalement into the eye socket. The pit was full of graduates, those who didn’t know what to expect and those who did. Dosu usually had a rather serious and a mixture of anger in his expression when placed in situations such as this. There were several worthy opponents, those who had beaten and battered the child, but his will couldn’t let him lose. With the blood of his classmates across his hands and the bodies of many genin applicants lying across the ground, his eyes grew cold. In the end, there were only three who had reached a draw. Each of them lay flat across the arena grounds with little to no sound, exhausted beyond compare. The boy had excelled at the exam and had finally become a fully fledged Genin. Now as a Genin, he was placed into a three man cell. Geotobi had increased the intensity of his child’s training. Time to play, free time, and friend making was cut to null. Dosu was often radical when cooperating with his team, taking situations into his own hands with strategic advancements leading to his own victory. His father told him to only trust himself and himself only, which he stood by. After a few years of pressing on through countless missions, it was time to take part in the Chuunin Examination. Dosu’s training was all for this and his mind pondered on how proud his father would be once passing. When the examination was held, it was time to set him up for victory. Once started, there was no going back. During the exanimation, he thrived to pass and eliminate his competition which he did with ease. He didn’t follow his squad much, but he did lead them to the second round without many problems. Though, in the end he was crowned a Chuunin after all was said and done. After being promoted, there wasn’t much he was recorded doing, besides pondering upon a few missions here and there. He was said to be incorporated into the Cypher Division by his father who was also a part of this division as well. There wasn’t much time for doing meaningless task or at least that was how his father put it. Geotobi was also getting old around this period having Dosu around the age of eighteen and himself being about fourty-five. It was obvious that his father planned every step of his life, but he had no problem with such a thing. In his mind, he was being set up for greatness and was definitely going to prosper. Having been a part of the Cypher Division for quite a while as an escort and Intel organizer, it was time to move on. The Jounin Examination was coming up rapidly which he didn’t expect, but of course, his father was two steps ahead of him. Information was being filled into his brain and his body was being trained consecutively. On a rather random day, he was lead to a small room with only a single desk and a stack of paper plopped across it. He assumed this was the test, but Geotobi was walking directly behind him. His father entered the room and so did another individual. The individual was clad in robes; this was of course the Mizukage. Both his father and the Mizukage signaled him to take a seat. Having taken the seat, he examined what was in front of him. Dosu scanned through the countless prints of paper, but they were blank. Something was wrong, but the two didn’t speak nor move at all until a moment or so had passed by. The Mizukage slowly advanced towards the boy, revealing to him a sheet of paper with the kanji for ‘Jounin’ (上忍) written rather large. Years had passed after achieving the rank of Jounin and time was going by even faster. Dosu was now thirty-two, his father had passed, and he was now a traveling tutor. Having his father pass left him to carry on his legacy with honor. As a Jounin, he continued his duties as a Cypher Division member. He also had grown on the people of Kirigakure as a shinobi of great decent from a man who had been known through the lands. Word had traveled that another village was being established, which took hold of the man’s interest. Kirigakure had finally grown a part from its devilish days and he was witness to this, but his want to spread influence was growing. In the few days of knowing, he packed his things and gave word to the Mizukage of his wishes. He abided and allowed such a thing to happen. The man packed whatever he had left and untied his village headband. Placing it beneath his father’s picture, he slowly made his way out of his former home. Dosu set forth to the village known as “Hikagakure” a village that was in need of higher ranking ninja. A place he could allow his father’s teaching to blossom as he had always wanted in his living. Personality Dosu is typically a strict individual and does not allow certain things to pass by so easily. He is also noted to be very blunt towards people in open conversation, especially towards individuals of little interest. Other than that, there is little else that is known about the Jōnin. Appearance Dosu is a rather tall man with brown eyes, short and spiky with a rather long tight-knitted pony tail, beard , and dark colored hair. His appearance is quite that of his age, middle-aged with few blemishes here and there. The skin color he adorns is naturally tanned. Apart from that he wears an eye patch with the kanji for “honor” (熔Meiyo). The clothing he adorns consists of a red jump suit with the sleeves rolled up half of the way, Kirigakure Cypher Division flak jacket, single lapel on his right side, regular shinobi sandals and a dark green sash tightly wrapped upon his forehead. Dosu also wears a pair of black bangles and mesh-armor leggings. Abilities Accolades Quotes Category:Jōnin